Eggmanland
The Eggmanland, also known as the "Crimson Carnival", is the dark, hi-tech, amusement park-like lair of Doctor Eggman and it is his both his marvelous utopia and beloved dreamland. The evil theme park is also located at the Earth's Core and it served as the final level of Sonic Unleashed after Doctor Eggman founded it and built over the last Gaia Temple with the energy of Dark Gaia. Description In the 360/PS3 versions of Sonic Unleashed, unlike previous levels, Eggmanland is not separated into day or nighttime acts. It is actually in fact one long level that takes several minutes to complete. Sonic can change the time to day or night by the use of hourglasses that are placed in different locations in the level. The player swaps between Sonic and the Werehog, and will have to use all of the skills learned from the game to beat the enormous act. On the Wii/PS2 version of Unleashed, they are separated into day or night acts. This has 6 acts: a day stage and 5 night stages. Sonic does not change the time in the Wii/PS2 version because the World Map is the only way to be Sonic the Werehog. The Egg Fighters do not appear in the Werehog levels in the Wii and PlayStation 2 version because Dark Gaia's Minions are used instead of Eggman's robots and Dark Gaia's Minions together. History After passing Eggmanland and restoring the white Chaos Emerald, Sonic (the Werehog) and Chip are ambushed by Eggman in his Egg Dragoon. The attack causes the ground to collapse, and the first of three final boss battles begins as Sonic, Chip, and Eggman hurtle into the Earth's core. After the Werehog defeats the Egg Dragoon, Dark Gaia appears and sends Eggman flying, who had tried to order the beast into destroying Sonic. Dark Gaia, the second final boss, is fought after Chip transforms into the Gaia Colossus. Then, after Sonic and the Gaia Colossus had seemingly defeated Dark Gaia, the monster powers up to his true form, Perfect Dark Gaia, who is the real final boss and is fought in an epic battle with Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus. Once Perfect Dark Gaia had finally been defeated and laid to rest, the state of Eggmanland is unknown, though it most likely collapsed in on itself due to the hole in the ground made by the Egg Dragoon. After beating the game, Sonic can access Eggmanland's HUB, which is also an Entrance Stage (due to there only being one huge act) and is located right at the city's large, Eggman-shaped gate. Sonic and Chip actually went through the HUB when they first landed in Eggmanland. Appearances in other media In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic books and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Eggmanland, also known as "Eggman Land", is an energy refinery designed to resemble an amusement park with deadly attractions according to Doctor Eggman's design. When discovering the raw energies released by Dark Gaia during the Shattered World Crisis, the doctor constructed this place as part of his plan to harvest and refine these energies for his own ends. Town Products In each town across the world, Sonic is able to buy souvenirs, food items and extras (music, videos) using his rings. The Eggmanland shop, "Eggshop". is run by EF-DC1998, who, alongside the other Egg Fighters, is inexplicably neighborly towards Sonic, their creator's sworn enemy. Videotapes *'Number 39:' Planet's End *'Number 51:' A Score Settled *'Number 54:' Save the Speech! Souvenirs *'Miniature Flag': "A replica of Eggmanland's national flag and the "inspiring" symbol that adorns it." *'Photo Frame': "A "hip" frame containing photographic proof of how "cool" Eggmanland is." *'Egg Balloon': "A balloon with Eggman's mug on it. Careful you don't let this one get away." *'Eggman Poster': "A candid shot of Eggman—signed, of course." *'Egg Goggles': "The goggles Eggman always has on. (For ages 3 and under.)" Food *'Egg-squisite Lunch' (80 rings): "An Eggmanland special. Every item on the plate is divine." *'Poppin' Eggcorn' (60 rings): "Popcorn, for a light snack. Eggman munches on it all the time." *'Egg Dog' (50 rings): "Eggman's favorite chili dog. It's positively scrumptious!" *'Egg Puff' (50 rings): "Eggmanland's top seller, with a yummy cream filling." *'Egg Candy' (40 rings): "A sweet treat with Eggman's face on it. Careful you don't drop it and break it!" Gallery Emperor Ivo Robotnik.jpg|Doctor Robotnik Emperor Eggman.jpg|Doctor Eggman Gates of Eggmanland.jpg|The main entrance to Eggmanland. The Eggmanland Flag.jpg|A flag of the Eggmanland. Crimson Carnival.jpg|Crimson Carnival, also known as Eggmanland. The Crimson Carnival.jpg|An artwork of the Crimson Carnival (Eggmanland). Trivia *There is an error in the citizen descriptions, saying that EF-MD1991 is the shopkeeper, when actually, it is EF-DC1998. *Eggman has attempted to build Eggmanland numerous times in most games but has only accomplished this goal once in Sonic Unleashed. **Creating and maintaining Eggmanland is one of Dr. Eggman's ultimate (and recurring) goals in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, alongside world domination. *In Sonic Adventure, as Eggman preferred to refer to himself as Robotnik, his ambition was to build "Robotnikland", but in modern games today, he refers to himself as Dr. Eggman and wants to build Eggmanland. This is also the case in the Japanese dub. *As a bit of an inside joke, the 3 Egg Fighter citizens are named after abbreviations of 4 key game consoles (the Mega Drive (Genesis in the US), Dreamcast, and Xbox 360/PS3) and the years in which their first Sonic games were released: **'EF-MD1991' - Mega Drive - 1991, release of Sonic 1. **'EF-DC1998' - Dreamcast - 1998, release of Sonic Adventure in Japan. **'EF-XB2006' - Xbox 360, PS3 - 2006, release of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). **In addition, their backgrounds also relate to the games their names are based on. *Despite the fact that the 360/PS3 versions of the Eggmanland Act are very long, it is possible to finish the Act in around 20 minutes. For this to be possible, the player would need all of Sonic's and the Werehog's stats at their maximum levels (Speed and Ring Energy for Sonic; Combat, Strength, Life, Shield, and Unleashed for the Werehog), the shortest paths must be taken in the Daytime sections, and many fights must be ignored in the Nighttime sections. In the Wii/PS2 versions, Eggmanland has only one daytime act and 5 nighttime acts. **Another alternative for the Werehog sections in the 360/PS3 versions are to make sure to successfully land and complete as many Critical Attack QTE's for multiple bonus points. *This stage appears in Sonic Generations as a boss stage for the Egg Dragoon you can tell because by looking "out" the window while running you can see a Planet piece. *When first seeing Eggmanland, Sonic comments that he will never understand Eggman's taste, due to the bizarre designs. *All of the food bought from the shop is only worth 1 EXP, and Chip seems to utterly despise the food (with the only exception being the Doggone Dog, which is worth 70 EXP). *Also, after the pre-level cutscene, the level immediately starts and the HUB world is only unlocked after finishing the final boss. * Eggmanland share similarities with Robotnikland; each of both namesake evil theme parks is the mad Dr. Eggman's paradise as well as his precious dreamland, and the intended "capital" of his technocratic "kingdom". *In the original Japanese version of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, the high-tech city known as "Robotropolis" is never referred to and the name for the city is Eggmanland. It was changed to Robotropolis in the English dubbed version to tie it in with the American continuity. *The artificiality of Eggmanland's is similar to that of 's located in Australia. *In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed, after clearing the whole game, the last continent of the planet where Eggmanland is situated at was never brought back into place. The game's PS2/Wii version however has the continent restored back into place. *It is the only place with no human Temple Guardian in it. *Dr. Robotnik along with his own amusement parks, share similarities with the foul-mouthed Cartman who owned his private theme park Cartmanland, and the sinister monarch King Bowser who built and designed his own amusement park-styled lairs, World Bowser and Bowser Land. Category:Evil Realms Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification‎ Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Pollution Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Elementals